


Retribution

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Retribution

_**Retribution**_  
**Word Count:** 1900+  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Twins/Draco  
**Warnings:** Dub-con, incest, bondage, double penetration, underage (Draco is 16, the twins 18)  
**Summary:** The twins decide to pay Draco back for harming Katie Bell. Set during HBP.  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to JKR.  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd.

"Quiet or we'll make a scene you aren't likely to forget," a man said as he grabbed Malfoy's left arm, another man grabbing the right.

"Where are you taking me, you idiots! Don't you know who I am?" the blond hissed as he was led by two unfamiliar faces through a crowd in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, we know alright, don't we, brother?" the first man snickered.

"Absolutely, brother," the other replied as they turned the corner to Knockturn Alley. He pulled a television remote out of his pocket and pulled Malfoy's hand to touch it, his brother grabbing onto the portkey as well.

"What do you heathens want with me? I daresay I haven't crossed your path before," Malfoy asked with bravado but a look of fear reached his eyes.

"Do you hear that? He doesn't recognize us yet. That will change soon enough Draco," George said as the polyjuice wore off and Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Weasleys! I am in hell," Draco tried to pull his hands away but the twins held him tight. "Release me, you fools."

"I don't think we will," Fred said, his eyes narrowing. "You owe me for what you did to Katie."

"Who? I didn't so anything to anyone."

"You hear that, George, he didn't do anything," Fred mocked. "You nearly _killed_ my girlfriend! And George and I have some plans for you, big plans," he laughed wickedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I . . . " Draco started but was cut off with a wave of Fred's wand.

"_Silencio_! Listen, Malfoy, we heard the Headmaster accuse you. It seems your Head of House is unable to discipline you properly. So we are going to take care of that ourselves," Fred said as he nodded to George. George flicked his wand at the wall behind them and four sets of chains dropped out-two at arm level, two near the floor. Malfoy's mouth opened and closed, red blotches marring his pale skin as he began to panic.

"Now, now, Draco," Fred purred as they pressed him to the wall, the chains going automatically to his wrists and ankles, "we won't hurt you. Much."

"You're scaring him, Fred," George soothed as he divested Draco of his robes. Turning to Draco's face he said, "You are going to behave, aren't you Draco. Just follow our instructions and everything will be fine. I'll lift the spell if you give me your word you will be a good boy."

"He'll be good alright, I can tell," Fred leered and Draco startled and looked back to George and nodded his head. George removed the spell from Draco, who immediately started ranting and raving.

"How dare you do this to me? Release me this instant you red-headed-mphff!" Draco was stifled but the ball-gag that Fred magicked into his mouth and strapped behind his head.

"You really should not test my patience. Now you will learn the consequences," Fred said coldly as he banished Draco's remaining clothing. "George?"

"Yes?" he replied as he took in Draco's pale skin, slim body, and his half-hard cock. "It looks like Mr. Malfoy wants to play, brother of mine."

"So he does," Fred said taking Draco in hand. Draco squeezed his eyes shut but a whimper escaped as Fred brushed his thumb across the tip of his prick. "_Accio_ lube!" Draco's eyes popped open and he shook his head.

"What's the matter, Drake? Never taken two at once?" Draco's eyebrows shot up and his eyes opened comically wide. "If you listen carefully and do as you are told, it won't hurt much at all. Are you ready to follow instructions now?" Draco nodded.

George lengthened the chains that held Draco so he could walk away from the wall. Then Draco's feet were lifted from the floor and his body twisted and turned until he was on his hands and knees between the brothers. Fred had a paddle in his hand behind Draco which George had unzipped his trousers and was stroking himself in front.

"Draco, you will receive ten strikes and you will count them," Fred said as he banished the gag. "We will put that back on you if necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Draco whispered.

"What?" George asked

"Yes," Draco said a bit louder.

"Yes?" Fred pressed.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

"Good boy," George laughed.

"Ready?" Fred asked but didn't wait for a reply and the paddle came down hard on Draco's arse.

"Argh!" Draco cried.

"Draco! Count them! Now, from the beginning," Fred said as the paddle thwacked.

"One!" Draco shouted trying to pull away from the paddle. "Two, three!" he screeched. George continued stroking himself as he watched Draco writhing under the paddle his brother so expertly wielded. He knew what that felt like personally. He moaned at the memory.

"George! You are getting distracted," Fred called out laughingly. "This is for Draco's benefit. I'll take care of you later." George looked down and saw Draco panting on the floor. He must have missed the end of the spanking, lost in his thoughts as he was. He knelt down in front of Draco and lifted his chin. Draco had tear tracks running down his pink cheeks. George licked at each side of Draco's face. He really was quite beautiful for a rich prat.

He looked over the rest of Draco's body for the most important piece of information-whether Draco was enjoying his punishment or not. If Draco wasn't hard, he and Fred decided to just leave it at the spanking and let him go. But if his body told a different story, that he wanted more, then they felt obligated to finish what they started.

"Fred, I think dear Draco is enjoying himself. Whatever shall we do with him now?" George asked.

"Open your mouth, Draco." Draco opened his eyes to find George's prick sliding into his mouth. "Do not even think about using your teeth," Fred admonished. Draco had a way with his tongue that George quite admired. Very good technique, the right amount of suction. He wondered just who Draco had been practicing on. He lost his train of thought when Draco reached up to caress his balls.

"Yessss," George hissed between his teeth. He looked at his brother who was kneeling behind Draco now and seemed to be working his fingers into Draco, since his breath caught for a moment and he moaned around George's cock. He continued thrusting into Draco's mouth as Fred worked Draco's hole. Fred had removed his trousers but not his shirt, and George couldn't get enough of him: half-dressed, determined, dead sexy.

Draco was fucking himself on Fred's hand. Leaning down across Draco's back, he whispered, "Wanton slut," and Draco moaned and thrust back harder. Fred had worked up to three fingers, stretching Draco, twisting inside him, occasionally brushing his prostate but actually trying to avoid giving him too much pleasure. _Not yet anyway_, he thought wickedly.

Watching his brother thrusting in and out of the blond's mouth was such as delicious sight, making Fred even harder. He loved the look of bliss on George's face: head thrown back, mouth agape, eyes closed, sweat dripping from his brow-he longed to lick it off. He looked down at his fingers sliding into Draco and decided he was ready to take his pleasure whether Draco was or not. He pulled his fingers out and Draco whined at the loss.

"Don't worry, it'll just get better now," Fred laughed and lined his cock up with Draco's loosened hole. Draco kept pushing back as if he were trying to grab Fred's cock and pull him in. With a single thrust, Fred slid into Draco balls deep and all three of the men groaned.

"Gods, you're tight! George you're going to have to give him a try. I can't remember a tighter piece of arse," Fred said as he continued pounding into Draco. George knew if he let Draco continue sucking him he'd come. Besides with his mouth full, Draco was too quiet. George pulled out of Draco's mouth and went behind him with Fred.

"Let me have a go, yeah?" George asked Fred who was glistening with sweat and didn't really look like he wanted to relinquish his position in spite of having been the one to suggest it. Nevertheless, he pulled out and let George take his place. Fred was right; Draco had a delectable, tight arse. And he moaned and writhed so delightfully. Fred watched smiling as George pulled moans and groans from Draco. Fred went and lay down next to Draco, his face in the blond's line of sight.

"Do you know why you are here?" Fred asked calmly as his rubbed his hand along Draco's sweaty sides and banished the chains holding the blond. Draco shook his head. "You hurt my friend, Katie Bell. You can deny it, but I know you did it. _Never_ hurt what is mine. The next time you do you will get a real punishment. One not nearly so enjoyable." Fred slid his body under Draco's and George knew what he had in mind and slid out of Draco's arse.

George helped Fred line his cock up with Draco's hole before Draco was lowered down into it, his knees to either side of Fred's body. Fred thrust up into his experimentally several times before he pulled his upper body down and kissed the blond. George took his cue and lined his own cock up next to Fred's and nudged Draco's hole with the head of his cock. Draco mumbled but Fred had his body pined down and his mouth full of tongue, so George continued rocking his cock forward in time with Fred's thrusts. Draco tensed when George was about halfway in and they all stopped for a moment. Draco's body was shaking and George reached out to run his hands along his back, and shortly Draco pressed back again and George slid all the way home.

He looked his brother in the eye and they both knew it would be over too fast. Draco was tight and knowing his brother's cock was sliding along next to his was almost more than he could take. Fred nodded and they both thrust into Draco hard and he screamed. The pace increased as Draco continued moaning and rubbing his cock on Fred's stomach. When Draco's eyes fell shut and his head flew back, Fred thrust as hard as he could into Draco and he screamed again, the muscles in his arse clenching around George's and Fred's cocks and they both slid in again. Fred bit Draco's shoulder while George collapsed into Draco's back as he came. They all lay still panting for several moments.

"Get off, George. You are killing us down here," Fred groaned. George felt his softening cock slip from Draco's arse and waited for Draco to pull himself off of Fred. But he didn't move.

"Oi, Draco! Get up," George called. But Fred shook his head.

"I think he passed out. Or he fell asleep," Fred yawned widely. "Do us a favor, brother? Transfigure us a bed. I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself," he said as he closed his eyes.

George did as he was asked and transfigured a large bed, gently placing the two sleeping men on it. Fred had an arm wrapped around Draco who seemed to be burrowing into the man's chest. George shook his head, sighed, and climbed into bed with them. He pressed his chest to Draco's back and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
